Beauty of Destiny
"Beauty of Destiny" is the first ending song of the anime adaptation of Persona 4, Persona 4 The Animation. It is performed by Shihoko Hirata feat. Lotus Juice and composed by Shoji Meguro, with lyrics by Lotus Juice. Lyrics Let go of yourself Free your mindset No time to waste, but make your pace It's okay to remove copy and paste I'm doing my way, you do it your way Don't just follow your left, find the right way Stereotypes, too many hypes But I'm the epitome of new types Having the fear is power to my soul 'Cause I overcome them, that's how I roll Expose your thoughts Don't be afraid of making mistakes Rules prevailing in (Some things that you cannot run away) That may be your greatest rival Believe in faith and your heart, your true soul stop being (You must face yourself sooner or later) In the shades, come on, out in the open sun Beauty of the child of destiny Delightful days are rich with density of love Thorny path, there's no easy way for real bliss So I keep on fighting for beauty of destiny Stand up and fight for your delight Lose sometimes, but a cry is worth a dime to shine Don't let one loss shut your lights down Extra coated with nice, hot syrup My sweet flows keep my life stirred up I like to keep this fire so flared up Reasons I gotta fight, but cheer up Taste of fear is taste of life Take for granted then you might taste the nightmares Be careful not to get impaired Have faith in what you do here and there This age went from local to global to glocal So-called lifestyle evolved Beauty of change in time, I revolve around it This era, I'm so involved A lot of nonsense did provoke me to write And it got me so deep, changed my life Still struggling but keep the fist tight Mostly against me, my life Times you win, times you lose Times you smile, times you frown Times, every moment's add and multiple of life (Each second counts, they amount to something) At times you vision, times you're blinded Times you listen, times you can't hear what your heart really says In a flow of city (You need to focus, don't be fooled by it) Just let go of yourself Free your mindset Times you win, times you lose But at times you gotta bring the king's ring So follow the flow of century like Twitter Prepare for the moment, then be a heavy hitter Voice is heard now, even when I whisper But I had to earn it, the right to glitter Mr. L to the J, keeping it Mr. Swagger, right Beauty of the child of destiny Delightful days are rich with density of love Thorny path, there's no easy way for real bliss So I keep on fighting for beauty of destiny Beauty of the child of destiny Delightful days are rich with density of love Thorny path, there's no easy way for real bliss So I keep on fighting for beauty of destiny Gotta keep on fighting for beauty of destiny Category:Persona 4 The Animation Category:Persona 4 Songs